Special
by RueEvergreen
Summary: I will volunteer for the 71st Hunger Games. Why? Because it's a bad idea to go against the president's orders. I will win, because i don't have a choice. My fate was sealed when i was five years old, when I became a Special. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. Some Mockingjay spoilers eventually.
1. Prologue

Author Note: Before I begin this story, I would like to say a few things. First of all, I'm writing this at 11 o'clock at night, and I have been up since 6:15 this morning. I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes and I promise that this will be edited to the best of my sleep-deprived ability. I will most likely go back over it again after I get some sleep before posting anyway. I would also like to thank my friends for helping me create a lot of my OC's in this story, as there will be quite a few of them. This is also my first long fic that I will be writing. I started to write another one called Life Sucks, but I lost the notebook that had half of the story in it! So I decided that instead of re-writing that, I would start this one, as it has been in the works inside my head ever since I finished the trilogy. I also would like to ask anyone reading this to please give me your opinion because it's invaluable to me. I will stop rambling now and give you a chance to read!

P.S. This is the one time I will write a disclaimer; I DO NOT own THG.

Now, I am pleased to present the prologue of Special.

My father died in a mining explosion when I was 11. Since then, I have become the sole provider for my family. I hunt, I trade at the Hob, I handle all of the money. My mother fell into deep depression, and killed herself three months after my father's death. I will never forgive her. I was desperate to keep me and my little sister, Prim, out of the community home. So, I acted as if we both had parents; I kept the house clean, Prim and I fed and healthy, and sucked it up.

When my father died, I made myself focus on what he had left me, not what he hadn't. He had left me a bow and arrows. He left me knowledge. He left me with experience I could only gain the hard way. He left me capable of doing what I needed to do, as if he expected that he would die.

When I was five, I was chosen to take place in a Capitol experiment, where one child from each district would be taken to the Capitol, and there, they would get a special type of surgery that made them into a Special. Each one was different, and only few lived to tell the tale. While in the Capitol, the districts all got brainwashed into thinking nothing of your absence if they even noticed it.

Since then, I have honed my powers given to me into perfection. My appearance was changed there, too. Before then, I had the look of everyone else from the Seam. Dark hair, olive skin, and grey eyes. Now, I look completely different. Straight deep red hair that reaches just past my shoulders, ivory skin, and eyes that can change between blue and red.

At first, I had felt like I hadn't belonged in district 12 anymore, but everyone else seemed to accept me the way I was, so eventually, I had, too. I fell into a routine. Get up, go to school, hunt with my father, trade at the Hob with my father, eat dinner at home, sleep. Repeat. When my father died, that routine had been broken and I had made a different one, though. Wake up. Get ready, make breakfast, gather a bit in the meadow, wake Prim, eat. School, hunt after, and slowly, I started going back in the Hob without my father. I traded and sold. I then came back to make dinner to eat with Prim. Then sleep and it repeated every day.

But then, as my first reaping approached, I was called to the Capitol and I met with president Snow. He told me that I would volunteer for the 71st Hunger Games. And I would win. When I asked why, he simply smiled a devilish smile and said that I would know when the time came. As I walked out the door, he had called out that I wouldn't have to worry about being reaped until then because he is "Such a gracious president".

I had begun training like a career after that. I had even ventured to the house of our only living victor, Haymitch Abernathy to ask him for pointers and suggestions for how to train. He had eventually caved and started half-training me after I told him about my meeting with Snow. Though I'm sure he did it more because he disliked Snow than any other reason. I hunted more, I skipped school more to hunt and train. My routine broke yet again to be rebuilt. It broke once more when I met Gale, a boy who had to be at least three years older than me.

We slowly grew to trust each other. It took years. Each time I thought of the friend ship Gale and I shared, I thought of the old saying my father had taught me; "Trust takes years to build, seconds to break and forever to repair." It was true in every way. We made a pact that if either one of us ever went into the Games, the other would take care of both families. When I told him I was going to volunteer, he had been curious at first, but I hadn't told him why. After he accepted it, he had even helped me train.

The closer the reaping got, the more I trained. Prim would treat my sore muscles after, and I would still hunt and train the next day. This repeated every day. The reaping drew closer and closer. People in 12 started catching on and asking me about it when I say the, but I always danced around the actual question. Very few people knew of my plans and I was going to keep it that way. The days grew longer. The reaping got closer. Then it arrived.

I hope you liked it! Please review to let me know how I'm doing in this story so far, even though you haven't read much yet. Remember, reviews make my day! :D See you next time my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 1

AN; First, I want to thank my friend, Hannah for beta-ing the last chapter. She also encouraged me to post this in the first place. So far I have one subscriber! Yay! It makes my day when I get an email from Fanfiction telling me that someone has either reviewed or subscribed!

This is another late night chapter, so please forgive me if there are mistakes.

Yours truly, RueEvergreen

I wake up with a start. Already the dream that had woken me is fading and all I can remember is watching my parents die in front of me. Prim is still asleep beside me, and I decide to let her sleep in today because its Reaping day, and it's one of the few days in the year that she can. I gently scoot away from her and slip out of bed. I fell asleep fully dressed last night, so all I have to do is write Prim a note telling her where I've gone, put on my boots, and slip out the door.

Gale is there already when I reach our spot, a large rock that overlooks the valley we usually hunt in. "So you volunteer this year," He says looking into my eyes, "You nervous?"

"No." I smirk. "I can't lose, so I figure the odds of me winning are 100%." I fiddle with a few strands of my hair.

"Why are you volunteering?" He asks, truly curious.

"Because I have to, Gale." I pause, not knowing how to tell him without telling him. "I don't have a choice."

"You do, though. You don't have to volunteer. You don't have to put yourself through that. You know that victors are never the same." He pauses to make sure I'm still listening, "Just look at Haymtich Abernathy, always drunk. The morphlings from Six. Why do you think they're like that? Because of the games, Rue. Don't do that to yourself."

"Gale. Stop. I do have to do this. I can't tell you why. I wish I could but I prefer you alive then buried six feet underground just because I told you something I shouldn't have." I look him right in the eyes as I say this because I need him to know that I'm telling the truth.

"Fine. I still wish you wouldn't."

"Gale. I'm coming back. I'll be gone for a few weeks, tops. I'll be fine. I have you and Prim to motivate me to win."

He nods. "We should probably start checking the snare line if we want to be on time later."

I nod, silently agreeing, and we get up.

XXXXXX

After hunting and the Hob, I went home to get ready with Prim. She's wearing the same outfit that I wore for my first reaping, though it's a little large, and I had to use pins to get it to stay. I'm wearing one of my mother's old dresses, that she once said would look great on my, though I don't see what she was talking about.

I leave Prim at the twelve-year-old section and make my way to the fourteen-year-old section, where I get quite a few looks which I ignore. I spot Gale in the seventeen-year-old section and give him a small smile. He nods before turning back to the stage as our district escort, Effie Trinket is announced.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." She continues to talk about what an honor it is to be here, when we all know that it's BS. "Ladies first." She says and walks over to the girls' reaping bowl.

She steps back to the microphone. "Primrose Evergreen." She reads.

I see Prim start walking towards the stage, but before she can reach the stage I shout "I volunteer!" Everyone pauses, shocked that someone would actually volunteer. We're district 12, we never have volunteers. I'm actually the first volunteer we've ever had. I make my way towards the stage as Prim starts begging me not to go, to stay but I force myself to ignore her pleads as Gale carries her back to his mother, Hazel, who immediately begins to sooth her.

"A volunteer!" Effie says. She sounds ecstatic that something exciting happened in her district for once. "And what's your name, dearie?" She asks when I'm beside her on the stage.

"Rue Evergreen." I reply, smiling widely.

"I'll bet my buttons that was your sister," she says in her really annoying Capitol accent, "Didn't want her stealing all the glory, did we?"

I simply smile at her and she walks over to the boys' reaping bowl and pulls out a name from the bottom of the bowl, "Arthur Zimmerman." She says. A boy from the sixteen-year-old section walks toward the stage. He has the standard Seam look; Dark hair, grey eyes, olive skin and under fed.

We shake hands, and enter the Justice Building to say our good byes.

Soooo… does anyone reading this want to beta it? I'm currently looking for one if you're interested. PM me if you would like to do it! Good bye my lovelies. Stay awesome!

Yours truly, RueEvergreen


	3. Chapter 2

AN; Another chapter! I just want to give a heads-up that this isn't my usual posting schedule (Every day) and soon, the posts will be coming a bit slower, but for now, enjoy chapter two!

88888

We were escorted into separate rooms in the Justice Building to say goodbye to our families. Prim comes first. "Rue!" She says as she launches herself into my arms.

"Prim." I say hugging her to me tightly.

"You didn't have to do that, Rue. You didn't have to volunteer." She says sniffling.

"Yes I did, Prim. I couldn't have you going into the games. I wouldn't have been able to handle it." I tell her. "Besides, I was going to volunteer this year anyway and you know that."

"I still wish you didn't have to. I want you to stay here with me." I sit down and pull her onto my lap.

"Prim, I would give anything to be able to stay here with you. You know that, too."

"Come back to me, Rue. Promise!" She says pulling away to look into my face.

"I promise, Prim. I'll come back to you a victor, then we'll be as rich as Haymitch." I say with a smile.

"I don't want money, Rue. I want my sister back. Don't you dare die on me."

"Prim, I already promised I would come back and I fully plan on keeping that promise, but you have to promise me something too." I stoke her hair gently.

"What?"

"Whatever you see on the screen, it's not the real me. Don't hate me when I get back. OK?"

"I could never hate you, Rue. I love you. You're my big sister. I promise."

I smile as she says this. "I love you, too, Prim."

A peacekeeper chooses right then to walk in and tell me that I have another visitor and it's time for Prim to go. She leaves and in walks Gale.

"We'll take care of Prim while you're gone." He says as he walks towards me.

"Thanks Gale. That means a lot." I smile and he opens his arms. I don't hesitate to walk into them to hug him.

"You knew I would anyway. We made a pact, Rue. If either one of us goes into the Games, the other takes care of their family. And you're going into the Games." I smile and we sit down on one of the couches in the room. "Get a bow in the arena. It'll be invaluable." He pauses as if he's trying to decide whether to add anything. "And listen to Haymitch."

"I will." I smile at him, "And you know I'm going to win because it's physically impossible for me not to."

He laughs, nodding his head. "It is."

Another peacekeeper walks in and tells Gale it's time for him to leave. My next guest surprises me, it's the baker, who I trade squirrels to regularly. He looks like he doesn't know what to do.

"This year I was going to give cookies to the tributes, good luck, Rue. We'll miss your squirrels." He hands me a brown bakery bag and leaves. He leaves me with a smile on my face.

My next visitor is a surprise too, Madge, the mayor's daughter. She walks in and presses something cool into my hand. "Promise me you'll wear this in the arena? Please?" She asks. I look at what she gave me. It's a gold mockingjay pin.

"I will. Thank you, Madge." I smile.

She pins it to my dress and smiles at me before saying, "You've got to come back. I don't know what we all will do if you die." She smiles again before walking out.

XXXXXX

We were lead to the train station by at least a dozen peacekeepers. The train was waiting there along with the dozens upon dozens of reporters trying to get a glimpse of the latest tributes. They shout out questions, snap pictures, and talk excitedly to each other as we push our way through to the train.

Eventually we get onto the train and turn around once more to let them get a few more pictures before the doors close. When the doors close, I turn around to be awed at how luxurious the train is. I smile as I realize if this is just a train, the Capitol will be even more magnificent. Effie starts chattering about how exciting it is to be on our way to the Capitol at last. I smile and agree with her. She leads us down hallways until she stops outside a door and tells me that it is my room. I thank her and walk inside.

The inside of the room is magnificently decorated in a style that I find myself liking immediately. There is a large four poster bid in the corner, what looks like a small sitting area with a table and two chairs across from each other. There's a love seat near the bed. There are two doors on the other side of the room from the bed. Upon further investigation they turn out to be a large closet with luxurious clothes and a large bathroom with a shower that looks much too complicated for me to work out on my own. I make a mental note to ask Effie to show me how to work it later.

After exploring my room, I decide to explore the train. I find the dining carriage, the bar carriage, and the sitting carriage that has a couch and many armchairs all somewhat facing a huger TV suspended on the wall across from me. I sit down on the armchair nearest the window and soon find myself lost in thought.

XXXXX

About two hours later, Effie walks in and says, "Oh! I was just going to go get you for dinner. Well, I will go get Arthur then. Dinner is about to be served." She smiles at me before leaving.

I get up and move myself to sit at the table in the dining car in the seat nearest the window. Minutes later Haymitch walks in, surprisingly sober followed by Effie and Arthur. They sit down and not even a minute later, servers walk in with plates of food.

Dinner takes such a long time to eat; it's dark by the time we're done. There were at least ten courses not including dessert. Each course, I thought of how long it would take to prepare anything like it at home.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, it's time to watch the Reaping Review." Effie says with a large smile.

We all move to the sitting room I was in earlier and Effie turns on the TV. The District One reaping is just about to start. I girl with wavy long blonde hair and a very curvy body volunteers, as does a boy with short brown hair who is wearing the stupidest looking smirk I've ever seen.

From District Two, a girl with black hair and a mean looking face who seems very short volunteers along with a boy who seems to be all muscle with a pretty face and blonde hair. He does look attractive, I must admit.

The tributes from District Three look like they've never seen the sun.

The boy from Four looks like a miniature version of Finnick Odair, only his eyes are blue. The girl is nothing special.

The girl from Five has a look about her that suggests that she's not who she seems to be.

No tributes really stand out to me until District Ten is shown and a boy with a crippled foot is reaped.

From Eleven, a boy who looks like he could match the boy from Two in muscle and a little girl who doesn't even look twelve years old are reaped. I wonder how such a sweet little girl ended up with no one but the wind to volunteer for her.

Next is 12, and I turn away from the screen, not wanting to see Prim right now. It would hurt too much.

XXXXX

I wake up the next morning to Effie knocking on my door saying "Rue dear! Get up! It's a big big big big day!"

I open the door and smile at her while saying "Thank you for telling me Effie. I'll get ready for breakfast now." Before I shut the door I saw her smile the biggest smile I've ever seen, looking like she's proud of me. I have no idea what for.

XXXXX

At breakfast, Effie chatters on about this and that and every once in a while, Haymitch, Arthur and I nod and shake our heads at time that seem appropriate. It's all fine and dandy until Effie turns to me and says "Rue, dear. What do you think of Red nail polish?"

I pause, trying to think of the right thing to say, "What shade?" I ask.

"Blood red."

I almost choke on the croissant I was eating when she says that. Of course blood red. It's Games season. What did I expect? "I think it's a wonderful color, especially for nails, Effie. Were you considering it for yourself?"

"I was, but I don't know if it goes well with my complexion." She says, holding up her hand to show me.

_Really?_ I think, _she thinks about her complexion when painting nails? _"I think it would look wonderful on you, Effie. You'll have people running to get their own nails that color." I say with a smile.

She looks ecstatic when I say that. "Oh thank you, Rue. That's the first thing I'll do when I get some free time." She continues smiling for the rest of breakfast. Probably imagining what it would be like to be a trend starter in the Capitol.

XXXXX

I sit in an armchair next to the window eating the cookies that Mr. Mellark gave me. I'm humming one of the songs my father taught me when I was young. Haymitch joins me, and I give him a cookie. I'm watching the landscape fly by outside when all of a sudden it's all black.

XXXXX

AN; I want to thank LegendOfZeldaFreak for subscribing! It really makes me happy when my computer dings with and email from FanFiction telling me I have a review or subscriber!

You all can look forward to a new chapter sometime this evening or tomorrow morning at the latest.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far! How about you tell me in a review? (hint hint) I respond to all reviews I get!

Yours truly, RueEvergreen


	4. Chapter 3

AN; I love my reviewers! *Virtual Cookies to you!* I'm pretty sure you all guessed what happened at the end of the last chapter, and it wasn't much of a mysterious cliff hanger, but the chapter kept on going and I had to stop it to be able to post it!

I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

88888

"What just happened?" I ask Haymitch. One second I was staring at beautiful scenery out the window, and the next it was complete darkness.

"We just entered the tunnel into the Capitol, Sweetheart." Haymitch replies, rolling his eyes. "And here I was thinking you just might be smart." He mutters.

"We're almost there?" I ask with a huge smile. I have to admit, I'm excited to see the Capitol again. I can't remember it too well, but I remember a few details.

"Yes. We are." He says staring at me with a funny look on his face. "What's your strategy, Sweetheart?"

"Win them over, act like a normal tribute who can lose. Maybe sometime in the arena they'll realize I'm a special and I'll get even more sponsors." I inform him, still looking at the window. "Is that a good idea?" I glance at him for a second to see he's still thinking.

All of a sudden, my eyes are assaulted with a million different colors. We have arrived. I smile and wave at the people we pass. One person actually faints and I start giggling like a school girl. Effie comes running in and smiles at me while Arthur stands back and glares at the window like it'll kill him at any given moment.

"Aren't you such a dear! You'll get so many sponsors! Arthur, why don't you join her?" Effie says looking like her face is going to split in half her smile is so huge. She keeps surprising me with how big her smile gets.

"Yeah Arthur," I say, "Why don't you come and wave at these ridiculously rich people who could sponsor us in the arena?" I have a smile still plastered on my face.

He remains where he was and alternates between glaring at Effie and glaring at me. I shrug and turn back to the Capitolites who want attention. I blow kisses, wave, and smile until we turn into the train station. I turn to Haymtich, "Any last minute advice?" I ask.

"Stick with your strategy," He says to me before turning so he's talking to both Arthur and I. "And do whatever your stylists tell you. You won't like it, but you will do it." He pauses and gives Arthur a pointed look. "Any questions?"

Arthur chooses now to speak, "Yeah." He says, looking at Haymitch, "Why aren't you drunk?"

"Because there is a tribute that's actually going to try this year from 12, maybe two but I'm not so sure about you. Do you want me to be drunk?"

"Yes. It would make dealing with you a hell of a lot easier." Arthur says to Haymitch.

"It would also make your life in the arena a whole lot worse." Haymitch glares at him as he speaks.

Effie, true to form decides to ask a completely ridiculous question, "Does my wig look good?" She starts fiddling with it.

"Effie, you look wonderful." I say to her, only about 25% of that statement is true, but she buys it. "Now can we get off of this damn train?" I turn to Haymitch for the last part.

"Yes. We can."

XXXXX

At the other end of the platform, there's a squad of peacekeepers who approach me and the one in front says, "Miss Evergreen, the President requests your presence before you go into the remake center."

"Lead the way." I say with a smile that is now completely forced. I glance at Haymitch before they surround me and escort me to a car that takes me to the Presidential Mansion.

XXXXX

I enter the president's office and I am immediately hit with the scent of blood and roses. "Ah. Miss Evergreen. Please, sit down." He says as he starts to stack his papers into a neat little pile.

"Mr. President. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask as I take the offered seat.

"I'm afraid we have a problem." He says as he stares at me with his snake-like eyes.

88888

Oooh. What type of problem? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! You can look for the next chapter MAYBE today, but most likely tomorrow morning. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Guess what my lovelies! I am an official beta reader now, and I am accepting beta requests. I also have a FictionPress account! Though nothing is on it at the moment, as soon as I can, there will be lots of poems, and other things! (Shameless self-promotion is now over.)

What do you all think of blood red nail polish? Love it? Hate it? Whatever? Leave a review and let me know! (hint hint)

So, what do you all think of it? Leave a review and let me know! (hint hint) Please?

Have a lovely day! (Evening)

Yours truly, RueEvergreen.


	5. Chapter 4

AN; I still have one subscriber and reviewer! But when I go to story stats, it tells me there were six people reading the last few chapters, and 20 for the prologue! I don't understand why people don't just take a second to review, when there are that many of you that read this. Reviews are very important to me and to every author. They let us know how we are doing! I can look and see that 1,000 people read this, but I don't know if they like it unless they review and tell me. So this is me asking for reviews please!

Now that I'm done whining, I also have a question; a lot of people write a quote from a song at the beginning of the chapter, would you guys like me to do that? I think I will, but it would be nice to know what people think of that.

We get to find out what the problem is in this chapter! Yay! And I'm sorry about the shortness of last chapter. I planned it to be longer, but something happened and it turned out about 400 words short of what I had planned. It makes me think that I should describe things in more detail. What do you guys think of that? Am I being descriptive enough? I don't know anything because people don't tell me! My friend that was kind of being a beta went away for a week, and I didn't want to wait that long to post, so now I have no clue if I'm doing good or not!

Anyways, sorry about the monster AN. It turned out longer than expected. On to the story now!

88888

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. What problem?" I ask; I'm totally bewildered. I haven't done anything wrong except for hunting, but last time I was here, he specifically told me he was overlooking that.

"The problem that many citizens don't want you to go into the Games because they don't want to risk losing a "girl like you." I believe that's what one said to me." He tells me, his voice and face showing no emotion.

"Then why don't they just sponsor me? Boost my chances? Isn't that what they usually do?" I say, not understanding why this would be a problem.

"Because most of them only sponsor career districts. And for some reason they don't want to break that tradition." He says with a small sigh.

"That's," I pause, trying not to insult their ways while still getting my point across. "Odd. I don't understand this at all."

"To be truthful, Miss Evergreen, I do not understand this at all either. You just have to fix it."

I look at him incredulously. "Are you serious? What do you want me to do? Be a total bitch? People like that too if you haven't noticed. Indifferent? That just makes them curious. Brutal? Arrogant? Aggressive? That's almost the definition of Career. Innocent and sweet? I could never pull that off, I'm not that good of an actress." I search my mind for anything else but come up with nothing, though I'm sure there are more approaches than that for tributes to take.

"I'll make you a deal, miss Evergreen. Does that sound alright?" I nod. "I will ponder this, as will you, and if either of us gets an idea, we will get you in here to discuss it. At any time. Does that sound fair?"

I smile. "That's got to be one of the best deals I've ever heard of you making." I say.

"So that's a yes?" he asks. He looks away from me and at a screen built into his desk.

"Yes sir." I reply.

"Alright. Go now and prepare for the Opening Ceremonies." He says distractedly, still looking at the screen.

I'm smiling as I leave. That went much better than I thought it would. It was a bit confusing, but as soon as that was over, it went better than good. I'm driven back to the Remake Center.

XXXXX

The stylist, Cinna, outs me in a black unitard that covers me from neck to ankle. It looks rather plain, until he adds cape that he says he will light on fire.

I decide I like Cinna. He looks normal, save for a bit of gold eyeliner. He's also very calm and he's nice.

Just as the chariot is rolling out, he lights our capes and says "Heads high!"

I smile and turn to look ahead. Everyone gasps as they see us. They're thoroughly surprised that 12 has decent Opening Ceremonies outfits. After the initial shock, though, everyone chants "District Twelve!" and "Rue" and a few people shout "Arthur!" I wave and blow kisses and smile and I work the crowd perfectly. I know I'm not really supposed to, but I can't help it. Until I come up with a better strategy, I'm sticking to this one.

The chariots stop outside of President Snow's mansion, and he makes a speech. He gives me a look at the end, silently asking if I've thought of anything. I shake my head so slightly, I don't think he notices, until he turns away and begins whispering to one of his many attendants.

The chariots do a final lap around City Circle, and head into the Training Center. Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and Arthur's stylist are all there. They applaud our performance, though Haymitch gives me a look that says, "We'll be talking later." I nod to show him I understand.

XXXXX

"What the hell did Snow want?" Haymitch says, getting straight to the point. He brought me to the roof, where the wind is so loud, we won't be over heard.

"He said that the Capitol citizens don't like the fact that I'm going into the Games. And… that I should do something about it. But he didn't tell me how. He said that if either of us have an idea, we would talk. I said I didn't understand, but he just insisted." I say. I hear helplessness in my voice and I hate it.

"Well Sweetheart, you're going to have to just live with it and come up with a damn good idea." Haymitch begins walking back to the door that leads to our floor.

"Haymitch! That's it? That's your famous Haymitch Abernathy advice?" I follow him.

"No Sweetheart, my "Famous Haymitch Abernathy advice" Is to do the impossible." He opens the door and walks away, leaving me staring at the door, wondering how exactly I'm going to do that.

I sink to the floor, preparing to do some intense thinking.

XXXXX

"Well, you missed dinner, Sweetheart. Nice job." Haymitch says as I walk into the dining room, "Did you think of anything?"

I shake my head. I didn't think of a single thing. I was up there, for what? Two hours? I can't believe that I didn't think of anything.

"Why do you even need to think of something? Why don't they just sponsor you?" He gives me a look that reminds me of the peacekeepers in Twelve, serious, but curious at the same time.

"Because of the careers. He didn't get it either." I sigh and start picking at the tray of berries in the middle of the table. I'm not very hungry, but eating a few of these won't kill me.

"Right. That's weird."

"Mmmhhhmm." I agree without words usually, but since I've been here, I've been talking much more than I ever did back home. "Haymitch? Is it against the rules for tributes to leave the Training Center?"

"I don't believe so. Why?" He gives me a funny look.

"Just wondering…" I wonder if my plan will work.

"Well, training starts tomorrow, you should probably go to bed." He leaves the room, as do I.

88888

AN;

What's her plan? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out!

So, I had to PM one of my fellow authors whose work I'm a big fan of to see if I could borrow one of her characters for this story, and I got the green light! We'll meet her next chapter!

And as always, I'll end with me pleading for reviews. Please? Virtual cookies to you if you do! :D

Yours truly, RueEvergreen


	6. Chapter 5

AN;

This chapter is when we meet a new character! Though, I can't take credit for her. She was made by **BellatrixTonks67. **You should definitely check her out! She has a bunch of really awesome fics, and they are all really great quality works!

I've also decided that I will be quoting songs at the beginnings of chapters.

XXX

"On the first page of our story,

The future seemed so bright,

Then this thing turned out so evil,

I don't know why I'm still surprised." –Love The Way You Lie, Skylar Grey.

88888

"At training, don't show any of your skills. Let the other tributes under estimate you, but not too much." Haymitch advised.

Arthur and I both nod our heads to show we understand.

XXXXX

I sit at the knot tying station, watching the instructor tie what I suppose is an apparently complicated knot, though I use this particular one frequently at home in the woods, making snares with Gale. I do exactly what he did easily and he looks impressed. He continues to show me how to make a noose. I make one (albeit a very bad one) and pretend to hang myself for my own amusement more than anyone else's. I hear someone laughing from the other side of the room, at the spear throwing station, the boy from district two, whose name is Colton. When he sees me looking at him, he waves me over. I go.

"I'm Colton." He says, putting out his hand. I shake it.

"Rue." I say.

"The other careers and I have been discussing, and we would like to invite you to join our alliance." He says with a smile.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh, is that so?"

"It is. Do you wanna join us or not?"

"I'll think about it. I'll have an answer by lunch." I tell him, though I fully intend to join. I want to talk to Haymitch first. I know he'll be on our floor.

"OK." He turns back to the spears and I walk away, towards the elevators. Before entering, I glance around to make sure no one's watching me.

XXXXX

"Haymitch?" I call when the elevator doors open.

He walks towards me, "What now Sweetheart?"

"I'm joining the careers. Just thought I'd tell you before I did." I tell him, knowing he prefers you get straight to the point.

"OK, but tread carefully at first. Find out where you really stand." He walks back to wherever he was before and I go back to the training floor.

XXXXX

At lunch, I head over to where the careers are sitting. Colton looks up at me and asks, "Care to join us?"

I nod, and he indicates for me to sit in between him and the boy from Four. I have to admit, this is a pretty nice seat, as I have two attractive boys beside me.

"When did we invite her? She's from Twelve, why on earth would we associate ourselves with her?" Whines the girl from district one.

Colton looks at me, indicating for me to tell her. "Colton asked me to join earlier this morning, or were you so obsessed with your reflection that you missed it?" I had noticed her looking at herself in the mirrors several times this morning.

She gasps and looks horrified while everyone else either laughs or smirks, because we all know it's true. "Well, you wait till we get into the arena, we'll see who's laughing then." She hisses at me.

"Oh, I'm fairly sure I'll still be laughing then." I say with a fake smile. She glares at me, but makes no further comment. Colton is shaking his head with a smile on his face as he begins to eat again.

XXXXX

"Can I speak with Ms. December Snow please?" I ask the lady sitting at a desk in the entrance hall of president Snow's mansion.

"And who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Rue Evergreen, ma'am." I reply with a smile.

"Mhm. OK dear, I'll let her know she has a visitor. Hold on one minute please." She picks up a phone and begins to talk, and it looks like she'll take a while, so I decide to take this time to look around a get a better look at this place.

There are roses everywhere. That's the first thing I notice. White, mostly. There are Snow family crests adorning the walls as well. The carpet is blood red, and the furniture is white. There are several couches and arm chairs scattered around too.

I turn back to the desk, just as the lady clears her throat and says, "Alrighty then. This way please." She stands after placing a sign that reads "Wait one moment please, attendant will be back shortly." On her desk.

She leads me through a maze of hallways, up several flights of stairs, and all around, before stopping outside a door and knocking three times. The door opens, and December stands there. She sees me and says, "Thank you Ms. Lockham. You may leave us now."

The lady leaves, and December motions for me to enter her room. I enter and she closes the door behind her. She leads me to a sitting area and she sits down, and I do the same.

"What do you want to talk to you about?" She asks.

"I need to figure something out, and it includes manipulating of a sort when appearing in public. You seem to do that well, so I was wondering if you could give me advice."

"Of course, Rue. What exactly is the situation?" She smiles warmly at me. I can't believe she's not an adult; she acts so proper, it's surprising.

"Well, your father told me that apparently some of the Capitol citizens don't want me going into the Games, because they don't want to risk losing a "girl like me" whatever that means, but they also don't want to sponsor me. I'm confused and your father wasn't much of a help explaining it to me." I look at her face as she processes this.

"Are you with the Careers?" She asks.

"As of lunch time today, yes."

She thinks for a minute or two before replying. "Then I think you should make sure people know that you're with the careers. The people that only sponsor the careers will then be sponsoring you as well, and they will probably be impressed that a girl from the coal district actually got into their group. That will get you even more sponsors, not to mention you will have the Cornucopia supplies too." She pauses, as if debating whether or not to add something, she must decide that it would be a good idea, because she looks at me and asks, "Do you have a specific weapon of choice?"

"You're not going to tell any other tribute or mentor are you?" She shakes her head no, "I use a bow and arrows." I say. "Why?"

"I'm my father's favorite and many other people like me, too or owe me something, like the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane." She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I can make sure there's one in the arena."

"Thanks. It means a lot." I say, with a genuine smile.

"It's no problem, now you should probably speak with my father about this, now." She smiles at me, the jewel near her eye catching the light, and her little section of red hair swings in her face before she brushes it back. The rest of her hair is blonde, but she dies that bit has been red since as long as I can remember.

"OK. And December? I love your hair." I smile before leaving and somehow finding President Snow's office.

I take a deep breath before knocking.

His voice floats out to me, "Enter."

88888

AN;

Next chapter we get to see what Snow thinks of the plan! Yay! Stay tuned! :D

Again, December belongs to **BellatrixTonks67. **You really should go check her out!

€↕↖↗↘↙₴⃝ I love my review and subscribers! Virtual cookies to you all!

Yours truly, RueEvergreen


	7. Chapter 6

AN; OMG! I love you guys so much! I woke up today from my kitten biting my face, and I was like "This is going to be a bad day." But then I checked my email, and I had a bunch of reviews and two more people added this story to their alerts! I now have four people on alert for this story! Thanks so much guys!

We get to find out what Snow thinks of the plan! Yay!

XXX

"You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd,

You don't know what it's like, to be left out.

And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend.

On the outside looking in."

-Jordan Pruitt, On the Outside Looking In.

88888

I open the door and enter. He looks up at me from the papers he was signing, and I think I see surprise flash across his features before they turn back into an emotionless mask. "Miss Evergreen, whatever can I do for you this fine day?" He says with a sickly smile on his face.

"Mr. President, I think I have a plan." I say. He motions for me to sit down.

"Go on." He puts down his pen.

"Well, I didn't know how to proceed with this at first, so I asked your daughter for help. But, I joined the careers, and that means that the people that sponsor the careers ever year won't have to break that tradition, so they can sponsor me and have a smaller risk of losing "A girl like me." Though I still don't know what that means." His face looks calculating for a minute. I fun my fingers around on the arm of the chair, the soft fabric feeling silky smooth on my skin.

"I think it might work. Good work, Miss Evergreen. You may leave now." I smile at him and leave.

XXXXX

"He thinks it's going to work?" Haymitch asks after I tell him about my plan and my meeting with Snow.

"Yes, he does. I do too, and December. She was actually really nice." I pause. "Haymitch, should I show some of my skills at training now? I think I should to prove to the careers that I can actually do something."

"I think so, too. Good job, kid." He walks away, after patting me on the shoulder.

I turn to go back to my room, when I run into Arthur. "What was that about?" He asks, looking down at me because he's so freaking tall.

"None of your business. Now get out of my way." I growl. I really pisses me off when people ask me that.

"Oh, so someone's trying to be feisty now, eh? What are you going to do? Smile me into getting out of your way?" Is he trying to get injured?

"I won't smile you into getting out of my way, no. I use other methods when I want to get past someone." I use my powers. I have the power to expand my molecules so I can become invisible, or to walk through things. Then there are the powers that every Special has, the power to heal ourselves and others, is one. There are many things that separate us from others. But they won't help me in this case.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He says in a high pitched voice.

"You should be." I say before walking through him and to my room.

XXXXX

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of Effie's voice saying, "Get up Rue dear! It's a big big big day!"

I groaned before pushing the covers back, and getting up. "Thank you for waking me Effie, I'll be right there!"

I hear the sound of her heals clicking down the hall way. I freeze when I see a piece of parchment on my bedside table. I pick it up and sniff it; it smells like blood and roses. I open up the note and it reads;

_Miss Evergreen,_

_The use of your powers in such the way you used_

_Them last night is strictly prohibited, while you are here_

_In the Capitol and in the arena. If this happens again,_

_I will be forced to use extreme measures._

_Sincerely, President Snow._

"Shit." I mutter. I put the note back and head to the bathroom to get ready.

XXXXX

"Nice of you to join us Sweetheart." Haymitch drawls when I enter the dining room. I glare at him as I sit down. He takes one look at my face and shuts up. I guess I look as sick as I feel, then. When I was getting ready, I realized what extreme measures most likely meant with the president. Something along the lines of no longer being able to use my powers for a certain amount of time would be my first guess. I don't like the idea of anything my mind came up with.

"Good morning everyone." I mumble. An avox places a plate of fruit in front of me. I smile at her. On the plate are some of my favorite berries and slices of melons that I've never tried.

Once everyone is finished breakfast, it's just time to go down to the training room. Effie escorts us to the elevator, but before she can get on is say, "Effie, do you mind if Arthur and I ride down alone? No one else shoes up with their escort." I smile.

"But, I'm supposed to go down with you, I always do to make sure the tributes don't get into a fight or something." She looks almost distressed.

"Thank you, but we don't think you have to escort us if that is your reason for doing so. Being from district Twelve, everyone seems to think us weak, and it doesn't help when our escort baby sits us on the elevator." I say.

"Oh, alright." She concedes. "Good luck!"

XXXXX

"So, district Twelve, do you do anything other than tie fancy knots?" Asks Colton. We're standing next to the swordsmanship station, watching the girl from One spar with the trainer.

"Oh, I do a bit of everything. Except spears and tridents." I reply softly, still watching Glimmer. Her technique is interesting, and very much different from mine, though I don't think I'm as confident with a sword as she is.

"Maybe we should make a game out of training, because it's not like we can learn anything new in this amount of time anyway." He says with an impish grin.

"What kind of game?" I inquire.

"I dare you to climb up the rock wall without a harness on." He says. Oh, so that type of game…

"OK."

88888

AN; I was going to write her climbing the rock wall into this chapter, but it ended up being too long without that, so that will come in the next chapter! Which will hopefully be out this evening, because it's raining and I can't really do anything else but write today!

I want to thank all of my reviewers and subscribers once again, because you guys are the reasons I write! And if anything confuses you, feel free to ask me about it!

Review please?

Yours truly, RueEvergreen.


	8. Chapter 7

AN; Another chapter! I'm writing this right after I finished the last chapter, so, there's nothing new that I didn't tell you in the last chapter. But, all of my readers are still awesome! Virtual Cake to you all!

I'll also be talking about a new character in this chapter, though he doesn't belong to me! He belongs to **Caisha702. **You should check her out! (I recommend her Freedom series).

XXX

"And now it's clear to me, that everything you see,

Ain't always what it seems. I'm wide awake.

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long. I wish I knew then,

What I knew now, wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down."

-Katy Perry, Wide Awake.

88888

I walk over to the rock wall and find a suitable place to climb. I glance at Colton, who nods at me, before starting to climb. Before long, there are several trainers flocking around me, telling me to get down and put a harness on. I ignore them and continue to climb. About halfway up, my foot slips, and I almost fall off the wall, but I ignore that after getting my footing back and I continue climbing. It's a very tall rock wall, almost 60 feet I would guess.

The trainers stop talking to me after one said, "Silence will help her concentrate, besides it's obvious she's an experienced climber." I smile as I think about it. When there's only about ten feet left, there's a loud crash of the doors on the other side of the gym. I almost lose my hold on the wall, but I recover quickly and half-turn to see Haymitch standing there "Rue Elizabeth Evergreen! You get down from there this instant!" He shouts.

"You're not my father!" I shout back. "Besides, I never turn down a good dare." I'm humiliated that someone actually got Haymitch.

He walks towards the wall. "No, I'm not your father. Your father is dead. Someone has to talk some sense into you!"

One of the trainers at the bottom of the wall asks, "What about her mother? Why hasn't her mother done that already?"

Before Haymitch can respond I call down to them, "I can hear you. And, no. My mother didn't do that already because my mother's dead too. So shut up and let me do this."

Someone starts crying. I roll my eyes and continue climbing. Once at the top, I look down to see everyone in the training room watching me. I debate whether or not to climb down. I decide not to. "Now one of you be useful and unclip the carabiner at the bottom." I call down. "And toss me a harness." They do so, and soon I have the harness on, and I'm clipping myself into place. I double check everything before walking to the edge and scooting off. The auto bilayer carries me down at a pretty rapid pace and I land on the ground with a soft thud.

Haymitch walks over to me as I'm taking off the harness. "That was stupid, Sweetheart."

"I never pass up a dare, Haymitch, even back in Twelve. I was the person people would come to if they wanted someone to do a wacky or dangerous dare. I always did them. Plus, I knew I wouldn't die or anything if I did that, so I did it."

"Who dared you?" He asks with a scowl.

"Colton."

"OK, well, just don't do anything else so stupid. I don't want my first promising tribute dyeing before you even get into the arena."

"OK, Haymitch, I won't." I say. He gives me stare, as if searching for any sign of a lie. Satisfied, he gives me an extremely awkward one-arm-side hug. I start laughing because it's like he's never hugged anyone before, and he walks away back to the elevators to go back to our floor.

I see Colton smirking at me. I roll my eyes and walk over to him. I'm suppressing giggles still, and he notices, "Has he ever given someone a hug before?" He asks with a small chuckle.

"He's never hugged me before, but judging by that, I don't think he's ever given Anyone a hug." I shake my head, smiling. "Do I get to dare you now?" He nods. "I dare you to… wait, does it have to be training related? Or can I dare you on anything?" I ask.

"You know what? I think everything. I've never played it just doing anything before, only training dares."

I smirk before looking around, seeing what everyone else is doing. "I dare you to tickle the boy from my district." I say, watching his face go through multiple emotions before settling on amusement. He nods before going off to complete his dare.

He walks up behind Arthur when he's at the knot tying station, epically failing at getting anywhere close to what the instructor is trying to teach him. I snicker at his attempt, because it's so bad it's funny. He jumps when Colton tickles him and starts laughing so hard his face turns purple. The trainer looks confused for a moment but the starts chuckling. Colton stops and walks over to me, and we both start laughing.

At that moment, Falco Hazelwell, the something of something very official sounding, walks in. I try to stop laughing, but it's futile. I know that he's super important, but I can't make myself stop laughing. He starts walking towards me and I manage to stop laughing, but I'm gasping for breath, from laughing so long. Colton gives me a funny look, and then rolls his eyes muttering something about girls and giggling.

"Miss Evergreen?" He says when he reaches me. I nod. "Please come with me for a moment." I follow him out of the training room and down a series of hallways. He stops outside a door that looks like all of the others in this hallway. He opens it and motions for me to go in first. He flips a switch somewhere and the floor and walls light up in a rainbow of colors that reminds me of the pictures I've seen in books of the sky when it lights up. I think it's called the aurora.

"It's so Prrrreeeetttttyyyyyyy." I say, with my hands on my cheeks. I probably look like some retard that's obsessed with pretty things. The colors begin to dance around and I stare at the floor, mesmerized, until I hear him clear his throat behind me. I turn and he's smirking at me.

"I see you like the floor." He says with an amused smile. "Now, the stunt you pulled with the rock wall today is unacceptable." He says. "You must not do something like that again."

"OK" I say while nodding. I wasn't planning on it. He gives me a long hard look before nodding to himself he walks out after motioning for me to stay here. I sit down on the floor and look at it and the walls some more. They are rather pretty.

I look up when the door opens again, and in walks Beetee, Gloss and Cashmere de Montfort walk in followed by Falco. My eyes widen in surprise. Beetee pushes a button on the wall then turns to me and says "Let's have a chat."

88888

AN; What are they going to talk about? Hmm. I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

Falco Hazelwell belongs to **Caisha702.** So, thanks for letting me borrow him in this fic, if you're reading this!

Also, I was thinking of responding to reviews here on the chapters, and not by PM, so, I was wondering what your opinion on that was.

Review?

Yours truly, RueEvergreen.


	9. Chapter 8

AN; Yesterday there were two chapters, and I hope to do that as much as possible, but I'm going to a camp this summer that is out-of-state, and I might not be able to update then, and if I do, they will be few and far between, so from the fourth of July to the 15th of July, expect little to no updates. I'm sorry.

On another not, I saw Brave yesterday, and so now all of the characters are talking is Scottish accents. This has a Scottish accent too.

XXX

"Everybody's got a dark side, Do you love me?

Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect.

But we're worth it." –Kelly Clarkson, Dark Side.

88888

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. Three victors and Falco Hazelwell all in the same room with me? I pinch myself to make sure this isn't some type of sick dream. It's not. "What are we talking about?" I ask.

"First of all, whatever happens in this room stays in this room. You can do that, right?" Falco says.

"Of course I can do that." I respond.

"Do you like the president?" Cashmere asks.

"No. He's the one that got me into this mess, why would I?" Anyone that likes him is either stupid or blind to all he's doing.

"Good." Cashmere smiles. "Beetee?"

"You're a Special." I nod. "That would mean it's impossible to lose the Games, right?" I nod again. "Do you know what your talent will be?" I think for a second, then nod. "What is it?"

"Singing." I smile, because even just talking about singing makes me think of all of the happy memories I shared with my father.

They all pause for a moment, and then Gloss asks, "Do you have a problem with being a slightly rebellious singer?"

"Of course not." I laugh. "I sing rebellious songs all the time back in the woods in Twelve."

"Do you have a problem with singing songs so rebellious they're basically saying fuck you to the president?"

"Nope." I say, popping the 'P'.

"OK, Falco, you can show her back to the training room now." Cashmere says as she walks out with Gloss and Beetee.

"I'm confused…" I say before he opens the door.

He smiles. "Just remember that you have people on your team." He replies.

XXXXX

At lunch, Colton asks me where I went. "Nowhere. He just scolded me for climbing the rock wall, just like everybody else already had." I smirk.

"I thought he might." Colton looks across the room to where the rest of the careers are still getting food.

"Rue, you really shouldn't make scenes like that, it makes people look at you, and truthfully, the stance you froze in was really unflattering to your figure. I think half of the trainers were over there just thinking how those shorts don't compliment your butt." Glimmer says as she sits down.

I stare at her. She really thinks I was thinking about how I looked when I was up there? "And what would you say if it were you in these shorts and stuck like that?" I ask.

"I'd think I looked absolutely hot and half of the trainers would be staring at me because of it. And the shorts would show off my legs." She flips her hair behind her shoulder.

I laugh at this, because she's just so ridiculous. She looks offended that I'm laughing at her, but I really don't care at the moment. "Glimmer, just to let you know, my butt looks fabulous in these shorts. I looked in the mirror this morning. I do think about looks sometimes, but I know when I need to stop, unlike you, who stares at her reflection whenever she gets the chance. It's like you're dating yourself. It's pathetic."

"Well, I'm pretty, I have reason to look in the mirror. Unlike you. I understand why you avoid mirrors and that's because you're ugly." She squeaks when she talks.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Glimmer." I say before beginning to eat.

She turns to Colton. "Why does she keep on acting like she's better than me?" She seems like she's in hysterics. Really, if she's this upset over this little thing, she shouldn't be going into the arena, she should be sitting on a shelf like a porcelain doll getting dusty.

"Because she is." Clove interjects. "You're a stuck up snob who doesn't belong in a place like the arena, and she's the type of person who could hold her own. She, unlike you, will actually be a challenge to kill." She looks at me. "A challenge I look forward to."

I smirk. Clove may be good with her knives, and she might have been trained all her life, but she can die, and I can't. "I look forward to it too." I say.

XXXXX

The afternoon training session is dull and boring. Nothing really happens, and all of the careers are looking bored, including me. I take the time to think about the meeting I had earlier with Falco, Cashmere, Gloss and Beetee. They had odd questions. Then at the end when Falco said, "Just remember that you have people on your team." I have a team? A team for what? Are they rooting for me? Is that what he meant? For some reason, I don't think that's what he meant.

"Rue. Earth to Rue." Colton's voice brakes through my haze.

I snap my head towards him. "What?"

"You were spacing out. Do you do that a lot?"

"Not really. I just have some things on my mind." I fiddle with the hem of my training shirt.

"Training's almost over Colton. If you want to do anything before then, I suggest you hurry up and do it." Clove interjects. Then she walks away back towards the thrown weapons station.

"I think I'll go annoy one of the instructors." I say before walking away. I walk towards the rope course, intending on climbing it, but the instructor stops me and says, "I've been told not to let you climb this."

I nod before walking away. Never mind then. I walk towards the archery station, to get a feel of the bows, because they are sure to be different from the ones I use at home for hunting.

I string a bow and grab a sheath of arrows before standing in front of a target. I knock an arrow, pull back, and immediately the bow feels off. It's much stiffer than my bow back in Twelve. I let it go, and the arrow barely hits the target. The found would be a mere scratch if it were a real person. I reload and try again. I stay at the station until we are told that training is done for the day. By then, I had gotten used to the bows. I'm confident that tomorrow I will be able to get back to the accuracy I'm used to.

88888

I'm so so so sorry that it took this long to get this chapter finished! Every time I sat down to write my mom would yell up the stairs that I can't sit around writing all day, and then she'd give me a chore to do.

On another note… Next chapter will be the private session with the Gamemakers!

Has anyone else seen Brave? I loved it! It's one of the best movies I've seen from Disney in a long time. The soundtrack is also really great. When we arrived at the theater and bought tickets, the guy said, "Sit down, eat popcorn and prepare to be Brave." Or something like that. I only heard the last part. My mom told me the rest.

Review? Even if it's complaining about how long I took, I will be glad to accept it as a review. I think that came out right…

Yours truly, RueEvergreen.


	10. Chapter 9

AN; I love you guys so much! It makes my day to see review/subscription alert emails!

On another note… I'll be very busy tomorrow, so this will probably be the last update for a few days, because I will have to fly to a different state and settle in a bit before I get the chance to write, but I will write on the plane! So, you might be able to get an update marathon then, because I have a long flight.

XXX

"Out of the darkness and into the sun,

But I won't forget the place I come from."

-Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway.

88888

I wake up with a feeling of anticipation. Our private sessions with the Gamemakers are today. I don't really have a concrete plan. I'll shoot some arrows, but I know I can't just do that. I have to make an impression to get a high score, to get more sponsors. I sit up after resolving to wing it. I glance at the clock on the bedside table to see that it's only seven o'clock, and I don't really need to be up for another hour or so. I get out of bed anyway, planning on a nice, long, hot shower.

XXXXX

"Rue! It's time to get up dear!" Effie's voice snaps me out of my thoughts very effectively. But I'm glad because I was thinking of district Twelve.

I open the door. "Thank you Effie, but I'm already awake." I say with a big smile. "I'll just go to breakfast now." I slip out the door and walk past her to the breakfast area.

"Morning, Sweetheart." Haymitch says, not looking up from his bowl of cereal. Upon closer examination, I notice it's one of his favorite sugary cereals. I don't know what he likes about them, but he eats it by the bucketful.

"Good morning." I say cheerfully as I get a plate of food and sit down at the table.

"Oh it is a wonderful morning today isn't it?" Effie trills, walking in and getting a coffee for herself, then sitting down next to me.

"Yes, it is such a wonderful day." I say. I turn to Haymitch. "Private sessions with the Gamemakers are today. What do I do?"

"Show it all to them. Make sure they remember you." He advises, then turns back to his cereal.

XXXXX

Tribute after tribute got called. I was last of 24. Waiting seemed to take forever. When Arthur left, he turned to me and said, "Stripping might get you a higher score." Then he walked out.

I will not strip, though. I can get a high score just by being in there and showing them what I can do with a bow, let alone all of the other weapons I am familiar with.

"Rue Evergreen." An attendant calls.

88888

I'm really sorry this is sooooo short. I haven't been able to type a lot, because my camp takes up a majority of the day, and we get like, an hour and a half of down time, max. That includes taking showers and getting changed and everything. Also, one of my reviewers asked for the chapters to be longer, which would mean they take longer to be uploaded, so I was wondering what your opinion on that was.

Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get out and it's so short, but please forgive me and review?

RueEvergreen.


	11. Chapter 10

AN; I am so so so so sorry about not updating. I never actually got the chance to open my computer over my vacation, and then it was extended another six days! When I got back home, my parents had me unpacking boxes 24/7. Sprinkle a little bit of writers block on top, and you have my reasons for not updating.

XXX

"This love it is a distant star, guiding us home from wherever we are.

This love it is a burning sun, shining a light on the things that we've done."

-Into The Open Air, Julie Fowlis.

88888

The Gamemakers are extremely drunk when I walk in. They are singing a drinking song. I debate what I should do. I could walk right back out without them noticing, but who knows what score I will get from that? Or I could show them my skills, and have them not notice them anyways, because they are probably too drunk to see straight. I decide to do neither of those. I will be noticed!

"Rue Evergreen, District 12." I say. "Not that you care." I finish under my breath. Though some look at me, most have still not noticed me, and are gathered around a roast pig, sipping wine, and chattering drunkenly. I push my anger into the back of my mind, and walk to the archery station. I pick up the bow I practiced with yesterday and drag a human dummy into the middle of the room.

I string the bow and knock an arrow. I have a few more Gamemakers paying attention to me now. I pull back and aim. Some even look interested. I eye the fore head on the target as I let go of the string. I watch as the arrow sails through air, and sticks right where I wanted it to. A few Gamemakers look impressed.

I repeat this, hitting the heart, the lungs, each eye, the neck, the hands. There are still a few Gamemakers that aren't paying attention to me. I put down the bow and walk over to the thrown weapons station, where I pick up a few knives. I give each one a little toss to check the weight. I walk back over to the dummy. I throw each one at the arrows, and a few even split the shaft of the arrow it was aimed at. I glance over at the Gamemakers balcony. There are still almost ten not paying attention to me, that are all gathered around the pig.

I get the bow, an arrow and another knife. I shoot the arrow into the apple in the pigs mouth, and it takes the apple with it when it hits the wall, then I throw the knife into the middle of its plump stomach.

XXXXX

On the elevator ride up, it stops at level four. I think it's one of the tributes going exploring. But of course, I would be wrong, and in walks Finnick freaking Odair. The extremely attractive victor from district four. He's not wearing a shirt, and I can see his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. If I were any other girl, I would probably be drooling over him. The bronze hair, golden skin, and sea green eyes are really a great combination. He sees me looking at him and smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. You're from Twelve right?" I nod. "That's great. I was just going up to talk to Haymitch."

I frown. "Why do you want to talk to him? Even if he's sober, he still smells like he hasn't taken a shower in years." I wrinkle my nose. "It's gross sometimes."

"I know. I want to know why he's sober."

"I can tell you that." I say with a small smirk.

"Oh you can huh? Then why?" I says. The elevator arrives and we walk out.

"'Cause of me. I asked him to… kind of."

"He's sober because you asked him to?" he asks, with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah. He did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. None at all. Just having a hard time believing it." He says.

We walk into the dining room. I want food, but I don't know why he's still here. I told him what he wanted to know, but I guess he just wants to hear it from Haymitch himself. I grab a muffin and a bowl of strawberries. I go to the sitting room and plop down on a couch. Finnick follows. I have to say, he's starting to annoy me.

"You should probably check Haymitch's room if you want to talk to him. He's in there a lot." I say to him.

"I'm not here for Haymitch anymore." He says.

******* **(AN; Annie won't be a part of this story, well, she won't be Finn's love interest.) *****

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Don't you have any tributes to look after?"

He gives me a strange look before saying, "I suppose I do. Come down anytime you like it would be a pleasure." He gives me another look before getting up and leaving.

88888

Sorry it's short, this is not really that important of a chapter, I just wanted to get it done so I could get to the interviews and then the games! So that means the chapter after next is the Games! I'm super excited for them!

Review?

RueEvergreen.


	12. Interviews

AN; I need a beta! If anyone is interested, please PM me, or leave it in a review or something. It's always nice to have a second brain working a story with me!

Interviews are this chapter! I don't know about you but I am super excited for them!

XXX

"You cut me open and I keep bleeding,

I keep keep bleeding love."

-Bleeding Love, Leona Lewis.

XXX

I forgot training scores! D: so, here they are. :3

D.1 male: 9, D.1 female: 8

D.2 male: 10, D.2 female: 10

D.3 male: 5, D.3 female: 4

D.4 male: 8, D.4 female: 9

D.5 male: 4, D.5 female: 7

D.6 male: 6, D.6 female: 4

D.7 male: 6, D.7 female: 6

D.8 male: 5, D.8 female: 3

D.9 male: 6, D.9 female: 4

D.10 male: 7, D.10 female: 6

D.11 male: 7, D.11 female: 7

D.12 male: 6, D.12 female: 11

88888

I twirl in front of the mirror, watching my dress flare out. Cinna smiles, knowing that I like it because I won't stop twirling. It's a strapless black number that has small pleats on the bottom and reaches just above the knee. Flame accents adorn the skirt's hem. My hair has been curled and styled into a neat pile on top of my head. My shoes are black stilettos with tiny red gems sprinkled across them, in clusters at the toes and slowly thinning out to the ankle. A necklace with alternating rubies and obsidian gems finishes it off. I love the outfit.

Haymitch barges in when I'm mid-twirl and says, "Time to go, Sweetheart. Hurry up and stop your twirling. Making me get dizzy just looking at you." And he leaves.

I exit my room with Cinna, and meet with Arthur in front of the elevators. "Wow. Who knew all you needed was a pair of heels to be of reasonable height." Arthur sneers.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that I look better than you." I snap.

We glare at each other the whole ride down. Haymitch chuckles a bit at us, but all else is silent.

When we reach the bottom floor, I can see we are some of the last tributes to arrive. I see Finnick talking to his tributes. He glances towards us, and I catch his eye. I offer a small smile, and then turn away, tuning in to what Haymitch is saying.

"Remember what we told you yesterday. Stick to your strategies." Haymitch turns to me. "No matter how much you dislike yours." He narrows his eyes at me. I scowl. He chose "sexy" as my approach, not me. "And you, act like you have been since you got here, too. Combine the two things into one. They'll love you for it." I nod.

XXX

The interviews go by, one by one, each five minutes long. Some go for fierce, sexy, confident, arrogant, helpless (so they can get pity sponsors. I personally would never do that, no matter how desperate I was.),bubbly like a Capitolite, or a mix of two (like me). Colton obviously goes for fierce, confident, arrogant, just like a good little career.

After what seems like no time at all, yet so long at the same time, it's my turn.

xxx

"Miss Evergreen, you look lovely!" Caesar greets me.

"Thank you Caesar. You don't look too bad yourself." I say with a huge (fake) smile.

"Now, you've been in the Capitol for a few days, what's your favorite thing about it?" Caesar has one eyebrow raised and is leaning forward slightly.

I think for a second. "I don't know. It's all so wonderful; I don't think I could choose just one thing as my favorite." I gush.

"True. Very true." Caesar pauses. "Being from district twelve, you've been on the top floor of the training center. The windows must show you a fair amount of the city, am I right?" I nod. "What do you like about the view?"

"It's beautiful. The lights and the colors and all that. I wish I could see them all up close though."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to win first though." Applause.

"No doubt you will." He pats my arm. "The training scores were announced last night, how did you feel when you saw them?"

"I felt confident still that I could win. I had the highest score, and I'm from an outer-lying district. That doesn't happen too often, so I feel…" I search for the right word. "Special, I guess, too."

"You did have the highest score, yes. Care to tell us what happened in there?"

"I don't think I should. They ARE called PRIVATE sessions for a reason." I giggle a tiny bit.

"Surely you could tell us something." Caesar says.

"Alright. Hmm… It was probably a first. That's all I'm telling you."

"You certainly are unique." Just then the buzzer sounds, indicating that my time is over. I stand up and Caesar takes my hand and holds it above my head saying "Rue Evergreen, the Girl on Fire!"

88888

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I took sooooo long to update. Like, super sorry. And it was so short too. Sorry sorry sorry!

Plus, I was hit with a huge wave of inspiration, for a special scene, so the next chapter won't be the Games just yet, but I hope you can forgive me.

Plus, from now on, I'm not going to fix the chapter number. I might even name some of them.

Review? Even if you just want to yell at me for taking this long to update?

Yours truly,

Rue Evergreen.


	13. Chapter 13

AN; This chapter would have been up almost a week ago, had it not been deleted by my computer when

it spazzed and shut down, effectively pissing me off and deleting it. So sorry.

I've been looking forward to writing this scene ever since I had the inspiration to write it. :3 In fact… I wrote this chapter in the back of one of my school notebooks, so all I had to do was type it when I got home, instead of having to create it while typing it like I normally do with chapters. I really hope you like this, because I didn't pay any attention in class today, so my homework took twice as long to do. xD I guess that's partly my fault though. 'Kay, I'm going to stop babbling and get on with it. :3

XXX

"I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried,

But I'm still caged inside." -Three Days Grace, Animal I Have Become.

88888

I walk back to Haymitch and Effie after the interviews. They are both smiling.

"Sooo…?" I say "How did I do?"

Effie starts talking a mile a minute. "You did so wonderfully! People will be lining up around the block to sponsor you! No one will believe you're actually from Twelve after that! You were so great!"

"What do you mean; no one will believe I'm from Twelve? I come from District Twelve."

"You were too happy to be from that slum of a district. You were too…" She trails off, trying to think of the correct word to use. "Bubbly" She decides, beaming at me.

"Okay…" I turn to Haymitch. "What did you think?"

"You did fine," He says gruffly. He looks at me funny for a moment, then adds, "I have no idea where you got that act from."

"It worked though." Says a sultry, male voice behind me. I turn to see Finnick standing there.

I smile. "You think so?" I ask.

"Yeah." He looks over my shoulder. I glance behind me and see that Effie and Haymitch are walking towards the elevators. I look back to Finnick. "No one will the able to resist you now." He says with a wink.

I look down at my feet. "I don't know if that's a good thing," I look back up at him. "Or a very very bad thing."

"A little of both." He says quietly. "So, what you said in your interview, about wanting to see more of the Capitol, was that true?"

"Yeah. Effie talks about all of these super cool sounding places, and I want to see them for myself one day."

"How about today?" he asks with at grin.

My eyes widen. "Really?" My smile is so wide it hurts.

"Yeah. You change into something more comfortable and less noticeable, and meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes." He says, walking towards the elevators.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, I'm getting in the elevator to go to the lobby dressed in fuzzy boots, leggings and a hoody that reaches my mid thighs. I stuff my hands into the hoody's lone pocket and watch the digital numbers decrease.

The elevator stops at the fourth floor, and Finnick walks in, smiling at me. "So what has Effie told you about that you want to see?" He asks, "Anything in particular?"

I think for a minute, then say, "She said there was a fountain that had silver tinted water. Can we go there? Or is that too far away to walk to?"

He thinks for a moment, "Yeah, we can go there. Anywhere else?"

"She also said there was another fountain with gold tinted water. Are they close to eachother?"

"Yeah, they're in the same place. There's also one with bronze tinted water next to them. They form a triangle."

"Wow. That's so cool. She also talks about this place where it's always snowing, too." He nods. "Can we add that to our list of things to see?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's on the way to the fountains, actually." He replies with a grin.

By now, we were exiting the Training Center, and walking out into the crowds. There are people everywhere. Some are drinking, some are shouting, some look more excited than others, and everyone is partying. I wrinkle my nose at the smell of alcohol and something sweet. Very very sweet.

Finnick chuckles quietly at my reaction as we make our way down the street. "You'll get used to it." He tells me.

He guides me down many streets and around so many corners, I'd get lost for sure if I was alone. I look around me the whole time. It's truly amazing, really. The colors are brighter, the lights are lighter, and everything is so much more… vivid, intense, surreal. The buildings are huge, the streets are lined with colored concrete, the shops have horribly expensive items in their display windows.

The people are like exotic birds. Colorful, odd, loud, and expensive. The ground we walk on is slightly squishy. The clothing boutiques have outrageous outfits; dyed furs, hats, lingerie, skimpy outfits that leave very little to the imagination, shoes.

I'm overwhelmed. Everything is so over-the-top, it's almost unbelievable. It would be, had I been anywhere other than the Capitol. I only half feel Finnick grab my hand and pull me along. Then he stops.

"Why are we stopping? Are we there?" I ask him.

"Yeah. The fountains are right over there." He replies, pointing across the plaza.

"What about the place with the snow?"

"We'll stop there on the way back." He grins. He starts pulling me along again, straight to the fountain with silver tinted water.

When we get closer, I realize that the fountains are MUCH bigger than I expected them to be. They tower up into the sky, almost touching the stars that you can barely see.

I stare at the silver water. It's beautiful. Finnick puts his hand in, then takes it out and shows it to me. It has silver streaks running across it in intricate patterns. I dip my finger in and laugh when I see it. It's covered in silver, and my regular skin tone is what is making the patterns now. I smile up at Finnick, to see him watching me closely, smiling as well. I show him my finger and he nods, laughter in his eyes.

"Gold or bronze next?" I ask him, hoping he says bronze.

He does. "Bronze then gold."

I start walking toward the bronze, and glance over my shoulder to make sure Finnick is following me.

I stand in front of the fountain, taking time to really look at it, and to try and understand the design of it. There are people, and squiggles. Or, that's what I can see, anyway. The water runs over it, obscuring some of the art work carved into it. "They're magnificent." I whisper to Finnick.

He nods, and watches me with a smile on his face. "I personally think silver is the best." He whispers back.

I turn to him, "Why? They're all amazing and beautiful and wonderful."

"Because silver… I guess I just think it's a more pure color, more innocent." He says softly.

"Oh. That's… that's so…thoughtful." I say, matching his tone.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me against him. I laugh. "Let's go to the gold one, then we can start heading back, and to the Place With Snow." He says with a grin.

I pull away from him and take his hand. We turn around and start exaggeratingly marching towards the third fountain. We burst out laughing halfway there.

From as close as we are to the fountain, standing on the colored stones that are right next to the fountain itself, I can see that there's a concrete path of some sort, that goes right through one of the water falls. I walk around the edge to get closer to it, and discover that there are steps leading up to it. I look at Finnick, raising an eyebrow. He laughs and pushes me up the steps and towards the fountain. I step closer to it, slowly because I don't really want to get wet, but curious as to why this path is here.

I stop about a foot away and look at the water closely. I put my finger in it. Strangely enough, I don't feel my finger getting wet, just an odd sensation rippling across it. I pull my finger back in towards me and look at it. There are patterns up and down and around it, flowers, swirls, dots, more flowers. I step under the water, and still don't feel wet, just that odd sensation everywhere. I step back, suddenly feeling an over-whelming wand to be out of the fountain, to be away from this weird Capitol "water".

I turn around and start walking quickly back towards Finnick. I step down towards him and shake my head a bit, trying to not remember the feeling that came with the water. I know that feeling, I know what just happened, but the memory is just out of reach.

It's then that I realize I'm seeing things with what I like to call my Special Vision. Each person just barely a different shade from the other; The buildings, all a light blue with multi colored dots, marking plants, people, electronics; The fountain, a shadow shape of red.

I blink several times, forcing my vision to be normal again; my eyes to be blue instead of red. Then I realize where I knew that feeling from. It's the feeling of not being in control of my Special abilities for a moment, where I turn invisible, or see with Special Vision, or I start walking through things or sinking through the ground, without wanting or meaning to.

I watch Finnick as he steps towards me, and lifts a few strands of hair off my face. He twirls them around his finger for a moment, the drops them. I pull some of my hair forwards, so I can see it, and there are streaks of gold running through it. I smile and push it back behind my ear.

"So, shall we go to the Place With Snow now?" Finnick asks with a smile.

"Yeah. But then we'll have to go back." I take his hand as we start walking again. I have no idea how late it is; there are no clocks around here. If I had to guess, it's probably really late. Much later than I should be up, with the Games tomorrow and all that. "Actually, Finnick, can we just go back? We can go to the Place With Snow as soon as I get back from the Games. Just… I think I should see if I can get any sleep right now, with the Games starting tomorrow."

"Okay. That's the first thing we'll do when you get back then." He says. He squeezes my hand quickly and smiles.

XXX

Lying in bed thirty minutes later, I'm not sure why I decided to come back. I get that the Games start tomorrow and I should get as much sleep as possible, but I can't sleep anyways. My mind is on overdrive. When I was with Finnick, I could almost forget about the Games, but here, left to my own thoughts, my mind wanders, creating horrible pictures of what might happen in the arena, of what it will be like. Worst case scenario for me would probably be a desert. Or an arena filled with grassy fields.

Hours later, with still no sleep, I decide to forget about sleeping, at least for now. I climb out of bed and pull on the hoodie I wore earlier. Still barefooted, I make my way out of my room, down the hall, and up to the roof. Leaning against the ledge that surrounds the edge of the roof, I look at the Capitol, all lit up and colorful, with the crowds of people partying on the streets.

I take a deep breath, savoring the fresh (as fresh as it gets in the Capitol, anyway) air. I climb up and lay on the ledge, staring at the pale dots that are sprinkled across the sky. The stars. My eyes search for a constellation that I know, but find none. I sigh and close my eyes, letting the slight night breeze wash over me, clearing my mind of everything.

I have no idea how long it's been since I came up here. But my guess is around three hours. Three hours of letting the wind wash over me. Three hours of peacefulness before going into the arena. Three hours of half sleeping.

I get up and go back to my room. Though I'm sad to leave the peaceful calm of the roof, I know I have to be there when they come to get me. I sit on the edge of my bed, and mentally prepare myself as best I can for the events that are going to take place today.

Today I enter the arena.

Today the Games begin.

88888

I hope you like this monster of a chapter! The chapter itself is just over 2000 words, which is about twice as much as my other chapters are when you include both of the AN's.

I really really really hope you like this chapter as much as I do. It took almost a week of writing for about thirty minutes everyday to get it done because I kept erasing paragraphs and re-writing them, trying to get them to be perfect and I re wrote the whole thing in my notebook at school about three times to get it right. I obsessed over it, because this chapter is really important to the story as a whole.

Review?

RueEvergreen


	14. Chapter 14

AN; The Games start today! Yay! Well, ya know, for us, but not like, for the characters….

Anyways…. I am so so so sorry it takes so long in between updates! I started school like, six weeks ago, and it still has me super confused, so, naturally, I'm also behind. Frickedy frick frick frickers. And my teacher is a total butt head sometimes, because she doesn't help me get organized or anything, she just, like, says "I hope you figure it out." Or something like that. Like, a normal teachery crap response, I'm sure y'all have heard one once or twice before.

"I can't quit now, this can't be right,

I can' take one more sleepless night,

Without you" –Without You, David Guetta feat. Usher

88888

When the door opened to my room this morning, I had to take many deep breaths to not freak out. I was going into the arena in a few hours. Even when I knew I would win, I wasn't so sure that I really wanted to. Because Gale was right; victors never were the same ever again. Haymitch turned to drink, there were victors from Six that had turned to morphling, and their bodies were slowly deteriorating, doing the job that the arena didn't. Johanna Mason from Seven turned into the Johanna Mason everyone knows, though I'm fairly sure that that's mostly an act, a shield, to protect her from the terrible world of Panem. The victors from Two, they throw themselves into training their tributes. The victors from Three immerse themselves in their technology and inventions, which are way too complicated for me to understand most of the time (like the showers). The victors from Four, I've heard fish. A lot. Like, all the time, apparently. And tie knots.

So, when the door opened, I was struck with the fact that I would soon turn to something as well, whether it be drink, drugs, or something worthwhile. I look up at the person at the door, but I see Finnick, not Cinna or Haymitch like I was expecting. He gives me a knowing look before coming and sitting down next to me.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask, "I'm not even from your district."

"Because," He says, "I want to be." He pauses, and it looks like he's debating whether or not to tell me something. "And… We need you to know that we've got your back. You have a team."

Well, that's confusing. "I don't get you."

He smiles, "I know."

"Is it time for me to go?"

"Nah, I just had this feeling that you wouldn't be sleeping much, so I came to talk to you, so you wouldn't feel so lonely." He smiles, then frowns, "You'll have plenty of moments in the arena when you feel lonely, so you don't need any extra before you go in."

"Oh."

He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and look at the room. It looks like tilted. I laugh softly when he attempts to tickle me. He pulls me even closer and rests his chin on top of my head.

"You don't act like the Finnick Odair Panem knows when you're with me. Why is that?" I ask him after a few minutes of silence.

"Because, that's not the real Finnick Odair. That's the Finnick Odair that Panem wants to see. I'm not actually like that by choice." He takes a deep breath. "It's an… agreement of sorts with the president that I have, otherwise… bad things would happen to the people I care about."

"Oh."

More silence.

"You smell nice." I tell him with a smile.

He chuckles. "Thank you. You smell nice too."

I smile. I don't feel lonely at all, thanks to him.

XXX

Finnick left a few minutes ago, because he had to go be with his tributes. He hugged me good bye and told me good luck. Now, I'm with Cinna, under the arena, eating. I'm just finishing my bowl of soup-y-stuff when he walks out of the room and walks back in, carrying a red garment bag.

He opens it and pulls out black pants, a black undershirt and jacket, black sneakers a socks and black undergarments.

"Black, black, and more black." I state. "I can't remember a year when they've done that."

"Cashmere De Montfort's year they wore all black. But you wouldn't remember that, she won the 62nd Games, so you were…six." Cinna informs me.

"I've seen clips of them. They get shown a lot." I say. "Her arena was inside… A run-down building with stairs that gave out when you stepped on them. But I never really paid attention to their clothes."

Cinna runs his hands over the fabric, "None of these clothes would provide much protection against the elements. Even the jacket wouldn't do much for keeping you warm."

I nod, as he hands me the fabric. "It all feels soft. Like it's made for comfort and lounging around being lazy."

"The pants are a combination of yoga pants and sweat pants." Cinna says, holding up a leg. "The jacket is like a running jacket.. Running shoes, and the undershirt is just plain cotton. Almost no one wears things like this anymore. They were worn a lot more years and years before the Dark Days, when this land was called the America."

I put the clothes on, and jump around a little. The pants are kind of tight around the butt, but they are loser at the bottom, and they almost touch the floor. The waist band is elastic, Cinna told me. The jacket is form-fitting, the collar reaches up to my chin when it's zipped up, and the sleeves reach almost past the tips of my fingers. The shoes are super comfortable and are kind of bouncy.

Just then, a mechanical voice says, "Five minutes until launch."

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. Nervous energy starts coursing through me. I turn to Cinna and give him a nervous smile.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. Over and over I repeat It to myself.

"One minute until launch." Comes the voice again.

I step onto the launch circle and turn to Cinna. "See you in a few weeks." I say.

"Good luck, Girl On Fire." He returns, then adds "If I could bet, I'd bet on you."

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…" Says the voice. I smile once more at Cinna. "Five…four…three…two…one."

The platform starts rising and I turn around. I am ready to face whatever gets thrown at me.

Let the Games begin.

88888

I hope you liked it! I wrote this last scene, like, so many times. It sucked because each time I wrote it, I didn't like something about it, so I re-wrote that part, but then it messed something else up… Agh!

Review?

RueEvergreen


End file.
